


Celebrate Good Times, C'mon

by Winginblood



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:38:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winginblood/pseuds/Winginblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The recording phase of the new album is finished. Time for the boys to blow off some steam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrate Good Times, C'mon

What had started out as a couple of drinks to celebrate the end of the recording phase of the new album had rapidly progressed into more of a ‘let’s see just how wasted we can get’ night, which had resulted in us getting thrown out of a bar rather unceremoniously at around 10pm. I can almost guarantee the words going through your heads right now are fucking lightweights but that’s not the case because, you see, we started at 2 in the afternoon. Now, most people would have called it a night then, headed home to significant others, if they were lucky enough to have one, to try and talk them into a quick fuck with the classic ‘I am totally not drunk’ while pawing at them ineffectually before passing out just as they agree in a ‘oh god, will you just get this over with’ tone.

We, however, are not most people. So we made the utterly brilliant decision to try and get in somewhere else, staggering off down the street as fast as our inebriated legs would carry us and trying to hail a cab. After the third failed attempt at getting past a succession of increasingly large bouncers that would form a human wall as soon as they saw us heading towards a club entrance, Brian earned himself a punch to the mouth and a ‘I don’t give a fuck, you’re not getting in in that state’ when he got all up in this one guy’s face, a guy by the way who’s body gave new meaning to the phrase built like a brick shithouse, and uttered the immortal line ‘Don’t you know who we are?’. You’re probably all wondering why we didn’t jump in to defend him or help out. Well we would have if we weren’t all pissing ourselves laughing. I mean, seriously, when did that shit ever work?

“We c’n go back to mine,” Zack said once we’d stopped laughing long enough to get Brian up off the ground. “I got more th’n nuff alcohol at home.”

I watched as he started to pull his phone from his pocket, when he suddenly changed his mind, darting out into the street and slamming his palms down onto the hood of the cab that was thankfully stopping anyway and letting out a triumphant laugh as he stared at the shocked driver through the windscreen. We all quickly piled into the vehicle before the real people who’d called for it could claim it as theirs, yelling at Zack to hurry up and get in, and assaulted the driver’s ears with the volume of four drunken voices screaming the address at him.

After throwing a pile of bills at the driver once we reached Zack’s house, we tumbled out and stood waiting for the door to be opened as Zack patted himself down, searching for his keys. 

“Lemme help you with that,” Brian predictably said with a low chuckle. His attempts to help the search merely resulted in a new round of giggles from Zack until he pulled the keys from his jeans pocket with a flourish and we all made it indoors, the door closing with a crash behind us. 

It didn’t take long for the stereo to be turned on and the low glass table in the lounge to be covered in glasses and bottles, Zack and Brian sitting on and hanging off each other as usual. The couch was huge, big enough for about 6 people to sit on comfortably, but they always seem to feel the need to take up the same space while drunk and I couldn’t help wishing for about the millionth time it was me as Zack leant down to whisper something to Brian. 

“Briiiaaan!” he whined when the only response he got to the poking and shaking that followed was a soft snore. Brian had finally succumbed to the drunken slumber that had already claimed Matt and Arin.

Zack’s eyes lit up when he turned away from Brian and saw that I was still awake. He crawled his way over the end of the couch, on to the recliner I was half lying in, and flung an arm around my shoulder as he settled into my lap. I sent out a silent prayer to anyone that might be listening that he wouldn’t notice the instant reaction in my pants that his actions had caused. “Looks like jus’ you ‘n’ me Johnnyboy,” he slurred. “Guess these pussies jus’ can’t handle their liquor like we can.” 

“Hmmm,” was all I could manage, along with a small nod. Unable to trust myself to say anything else, I brought the neck of the bottle I was holding back to my lips and tipped my head back, two small streams of the fizzy liquid spilling out the corners of my mouth in my haste. I was just raising my other hand to wipe at my mouth when I felt a warm, wet, tongue moving up my jaw and into the corner of my mouth to lap up the fallen alcohol, before my vision was covered with a blur of black hair as he moved to the other side and repeated the action.

He licked his lips as he lifted away and stared down at me. “Waste not, want not,” he murmured through a smirk.

Taking the bottle from my hand, he let it fall to the floor with a dull clunk and moved until he was leaning right over me, a knee on either side of my hips as he continued to stare down at me, the normally bright green eyes darkening. “I seen ya, ya know. Watchin’ us,” he said as he tilted his head back towards Brian. He moved closer until our mouths were less than an inch apart and added, “Watchin’ me.”

“No, no I wasn’t.” I tried to shake my head in denial but froze as his hand reached between us and palmed down over my now undeniable arousal. 

“What’s this then?” Moving his hand away he pressed his hips down onto me with a small moan as his erection rubbed against mine. “Looks like I’ve got one too.”

As our lips crashed together I couldn’t help wondering if I hadn’t fallen asleep too and was dreaming again but this was different from the others I’d had. There was heat pouring from him and surrounding me as his hand fisted in my hair, pulling me closer as his tongue entered my mouth, and I could taste the mix of Jack and cigarettes with something sweet just behind it that could only be pure him, something I’d never imagined was there that made it so much better than any dream could be. 

Pulling away a few minutes later, my eyes slid open to see him licking over his lips again before his own eyes opened and he gazed down at me. “Even better than I thought you’d taste. We should have done this sooner.”

My surprise at his comment must have registered in my face as he smiled at me and asked, “What? Am I not allowed to dream as well?”

“How did you? I never said. I don’t.” It was beginning to get more difficult to hold a thought in my head as his hips began grinding against me again and he dipped down to nibble at my ear as he spoke softly.

“I hear you sometimes, on the bus late at night when everyone else is asleep. I must admit, it was a bit of a surprise the first time I heard the whisper of my name as you came, but now I miss it if I don’t hear you say it. It always makes me come harder when I hear you.” He kissed his way along my jaw and pressed our lips together softly before he continued. “Yeah, that’s right; I’m in the bunk above you jerking off at the same time.” 

As our lips came together again it did briefly cross my mind that if Zack had heard me then one or more of the others might have as well, but I realised quickly that I would have been the butt of all the jokes the following morning, and probably for all of eternity afterwards, so pushed the thought to the back of my mind, concentrating instead on the man in my arms. Running my hand up his spine and feeling the shudder that ran through him, I deepened the kiss even further and lifted my hips up into his until he broke away with a loud moan. He looked around at our unconscious band mates and as his mouth opened to speak I reached up and turned his head back to face me, not willing to lose out on what might be my one and only chance with him because lord knows when we’d be this drunk again and I might lose my courage if I was sober. “You got somewhere more private we can take this?”

“You read my mind,” he replied with a smile as he stood. He reached out with his left hand to pull me up and led me to the staircase to the upper level. 

We were about halfway up, Zack now holding on to my hips and kissing the back of my neck as he pushed me up in front of him, when we both stopped and turned our eyes to the couch as Brian rolled over noisily and hugged one of the large cushions to his chest. A pang of guilt gripped at my chest and I had to ask, “Won’t he mind?”

“Who? Brian? Why would he?”

As I looked at Zack over my shoulder, the look on his puzzled face probably matched mine. “Are you and him not a thing? I always thought you were fucking.”

“God no! He likes feeling me up when he’s drunk and I let him but that’s as far as it goes. He still likes to think he’s totally straight.” Zack started laughing. “You should have seen the fuckin’ freak out when I tried to take it further one time. It was fuckin’ hilarious. You’d think I’d tried to cut his dick off instead of cupping him in my palm. Over the jeans!”

I couldn’t help grinning at him. “So do I get to do that now?”

“What? Freak out? You better not be changing your mind.”

“No, feel you up when we’re drunk?”

“Or sober if you want. But only if I get to do the same to you.”

I leaned back into him as one had ran up under my shirt and tweaked a nipple, the other running downwards and gripping me firmly through my pants. Turning my head I nipped at his earlobe. “I can live with that.”


End file.
